Why Sirius Black was never disowned
by Weirdowaquill
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. One-shot.


Why Sirius Black was never disowned.

All credit to the brilliance of J.K. Rowling

* * *

Regulus Black was not a disappointment to his mother. He wasn't going to be a foolish Gryffindor like his idiot brother. As his name was called, he made up his mind. He would make his mother proud.

 _Ahhhhh, I see. Quite determined, very clever, so very eager to please._

 _I'm a Black. I'm a slytherin. The two are synonymous._

 _Hmmm, tell that to your brother._

 _My brother is an idiot._

 _Yet you still have this wish to help him. Gryffindor might be a good place for you. You would do well there, I think. You could use a little adventure. Courage is rather useful sometimes._

 _If you put me in Gryffindor you will ruin my life and I will get my revenge somehow._

 _Well, that settles it. I do believe that if you were put in Gryffindor the school may spontaneously combust. I think you are a slytherin through and through. Alright, SLY-_

But what's this? The hat suddenly stops. Regulus hears a voice that was not the Sorting Hat's in his head.

 **You will place him in Gryffindor. You will sort Regulus Black into Gryffindor**.

GRYFFINDOR!

The great hall is filled with a silence and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
A cheer rings out.

Sirius Black is standing on his chair, cheering for his brother. He is soon joined by the rest of Gryffindor house.

Regulus slowly walks to where his brother is sitting. What the heck just happened?

Christmas break

Regulus knew that his mother would be furious. The howlers he had been receiving were ample evidence. He glanced at his brother sitting next to him. The train ride was almost over.

" You'll be fine Reggie. I survived it, didn't I?" Sirius sent him a sympathetic look.

" Yea, but-" He was interrupted by the telltale jolt signifying the end of their journey.  
He gulped. This was it.

They flooed home. His mother simply pointed up the stairs. The boys knew that lingering would be detrimental to their health. They hurried to their respective bedrooms to unpack.

20 minutes later, the dreaded moment arrived. Kreature called them to dinner. Dressed in formal dress robes, hair tamed, they brothers arrived in the dining hall silently. They took their seats, and awaited the wrath of their mother.

" We are displeased with your choice of house, Regulus."

Here it comes.

Walburga proceeded to rant and rave, all the while poor Regulus wilted, burning with embarrassment and shame. Was this how Sirius had felt, every time his mother opened her mouth towards him? Was this how he would spend his life?

Suddenly, someone interrupted her. What?

" Pardon me, ma'am, but I believe that your anger is misdirected." Sirius stated calmly.

Walburga's face turned red.

" Excuse me, but with what authority do you state these opinions, being only a Gryffindor yourself?" she said, refraining from strangling him.(for the moment)

" You see, it is my fault that he is a Gryffindor."

Walburga's face was priceless.

" It was simple, really. The Sorting Hat seems rather susceptible to the Imperious curse."

Walburga dropped the fork she had been grasping and stared at him for a moment.

" You... You used an unforgivable... in Hogwarts... with Dumbledore in the same room... and you didn't get caught..." she paused a moment, trying to process the information  
Her son, the Gryffindor brat, the disgrace to the family, had gone so far as to use unforgivables in Dumbledores face.

" I'm so proud! Perhaps there's a chance for you yet. Unforgivables in Dumbledore's face, and only a second year!" she paused. But what if this was only a foolish, Gryffindorish prank? Oh dear, and to think she had praised him for a successful prank...

" Why did you force your brother into Gryffindor?" Her husband asked, rather unexpectedly.

Sirius smirked.  
" Well, he never offered any help last year, when I got into Gryffindor. All those howlers, threats of disownment, punishments and scolding. I dare say that he found it rather entertaining. I believed that it would be a good idea to let him know what it felt like."

Sirius smirked. He was brilliant. He had just pranked the entire Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! And all of Hogwarts! And his mother was proud of him! Oh yeah!

And that is why Sirius Black was never disowned.

Review please, just a smiley face makes my day:)


End file.
